Demigod Camping Trip
by FrostSnake
Summary: It's the summer before college starts, and Percy has the brilliant idea that he, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason are going to go camping. Hilarity ensues as the demigods must face their most difficult challenges yet: such as when Percy forgets the bug spray. Told from Annabeth's perspective. **Characters aren't mine and all rights go to Rick Riordan**
1. Percy Has A Brilliant Idea (Ch 1)

This Journal Belongs To: Annabeth Chase

It's the last week of summer before college starts, and Percy is kind of freaking out. This is our last week with Piper and Jason before they go to a different college than Percy and I. Don't get me wrong, I love how sentimental Percy is, but come on it's not like they're leaving forever. He keeps talking about how we should do something fun this week, and make (and I quote directly) "Lasting life memories, because as demigods our lives aren't going to be that long."

Update: Percy has officially decided. We're going camping, and there is nothing any of us can say to talk him out of it. I've never been camping. Not properly camping anyway. I'm not counting being chased cross country by monsters in the 'never been camping quota' for obvious reasons. What do you even pack? Annabeth be logical di immortales. We need a tent. Four sleeping bags. Weapons in case of any monster attacks. Food. Water. Survival guides. Hmm. Stuff for smores. A lighter. Lanterns. Bug spray. Eating utensils. Wow there is a lot more stuff then I thought. We're going to need to divide this up among everyone.

Update #2: I just got done talking to everyone. Apparently Piper has never been camping either, so I'm not alone. Percy as expected is insisting on bringing blue food. I wonder if he'll be able to find blue marshmallows? Probably. Percy is in charge of food, water, and bug spray. Piper can take care of the sleeping bags, and eating utensils. I hope she knows what kind of sleeping bags to get. We should probably check the weather too, because if it's going to be cold we need to get warmer sleeping bags. (Note: Remind Piper about choosing sleeping bags carefully so we don't freeze) Jason will bring the tent, and I think he said he'd bring a machete so we could gather firewood. I'll bring the survival guides, lanterns, lighters, and the weapons. To be completely honest if I left them in charge of getting the survival guides they'd probably buy a cook book with an intended audience of a middle age housewife that's how dyslexic they are. I love them all anyway. Also, I'm very worried about how setting up the tent is going to go. Do any of them actually know how to put up a tent? Gods of Olympus they'd be so lost without me.

Update #3: Piper is now bringing her poodle puppy with us. When she first asked we all said no. For whatever reason she really wanted to bring him with her. I think his name was Sammy? Piper we all know you used charm speak on us no matter how much you deny it.

Okay, so that's all for tonight. Percy is insistant on waking us up bright and early tomorrow morning, and I'm going to try and get as much sleep as I can tonight. I have the feeling I won't be getting much sleep on the 'trip'. Should we bring a compass? Rope? Gah probably. I'll grab those tomorrow morning. What about a map? Does Percy even know where we're going? While I feel as though these are all very worthy questions, I think I'm going to call it a night. If I don't I'll probably worry myself to death. Everything is going to be just fine, right?


	2. Day 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This journal belongs to: Annabeth Chase/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Percy kept his promise and woke all three of us bright and early. Through much complaining, and shuffling of bags, we ended up in the car. After that we had to deal with telling coach hedge we would be perfectly safe, and that he didn't need to come with us. Piper may have had to help us convince him that we could go could (but don't tell the coach that). As soon as we left, Percy turned on the radio, and he and Jason started singing along. One of their favorites was singing to 'Uptown Funk' and even Piper and I joined in for that one. Percy of course really liked 'Riptide' and may or may not have been brandishing his sword out the window while singing at the top of his lungs. Jason and Piper sang loudly to 'All About That Bass' although I didn't see what the big deal was. Finally, we pulled into the parking lot at a camp site, and trekked off into the woods. I took this opportunity to ask Percy if we needed a map, and he just laughed at me. Apparently Grover had given him special directions or something so we needn't be worried. Piper led us in trail songs as we marched along, and I couldn't help but feel we were in the Doctor Who episode where trees overtook the entire planet and Danny Pink was leading us. Now of course, I'm not implying that Piper is particularly like Danny pink, just the whole atmosphere, and team spirit. It probably mainly had to do with the trees and trail songs though. We finally got to where we are now, which is a small clearing by a stream. I'm writing this as I watched Percy and Jason argue over how to set up the tent. and it's really funny. I should probably help them. I'll be back in a little bit. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Update: So, putting the tent up was harder than I expected, especially since the boys managed to destory the instructions. They both blamed each other, although I have my suspicions considering it was burned to a crisp. It took about 30 minutes, but everything is all good now (I pretty much did everything, but I don't mind). I'm back on my log watching Piper set up the sleeping bags and organize all our belongings in a meticulous manner. Jason and Percy are currently arguing (again) over who's going to win in a rock skipping contest. Piper's yelling about how she's hungry, and I need to go beat both Seaweed Brain and Jason at rock skipping so I'll be back in a bit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Update #2: As it would turn out, there never was a rock skipping contest which I suppose is just as well. Jason would have just used his wind powers to fly it over the water, and Seaweed Brain has control over water so it wouldn't have been a fair contest.. Of course, I have better trajectory and aim but oh well. Anyway, the sun is setting, and we have a fire going. Now, it's entirely remarkable none of us are dead solely on the account of Piper wanting food. We had to build the fire before we could cook anything, so we needed firewood. Jason decided he wood do the tree chopping, and as with everything else it almost ended badly. It almost crushed the tent, and Percy went screaming off through the forest yelling "Timber!" and we didn't see him for the next 20 minutes. Piper did the rest of the tree chopping and was a lot better, although Jason did help cushion the fall of the trees with his control over wind. Next we had to start the fire, which I had Jason summon some wind so it would help fuel the fire. Luckily emthat /emdidn't go badly or we'd have a full blown forest fire on our hands. I'd be more scared of facing Grover though to be honest. So, we had everything cooked and we were starving from working when Piper discovered the biggest tragedy of the century: she had forgotten the eating utensils. We made do though, and it wasn't that big of a deal. The sun's setting now and it's time to roast (hopefully blue) marshmallows and tell spooky stories around the fire. I'll be back later./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Update #3: I remain corrected. The biggest tragedy of the century is Percy. There are bugs freaking everywhere. Not even joking in the slightest. You know what Percy did? He forgot the bug spray. Nothing will convince me his head isn't filled with seaweed. I'm sticking close to the fire for now since smoke repels bugs. I'm not looking forward to the fact there's spiders out here. I can see being out here for necessity, but fun? I'd much rather be designing Olympus, or reading a book. Camping is emnot /emwhat I expected. On the bright side, Percy did bring blue marshmallows and the s'mores were really good. Piper's telling some spooky story about this ghost, but I think most of the suspense has been ruined. Jason keeps cracking up every thirty seconds, which causes Percy to laugh. Then Piper and I start laughing too so we're just randomly laughing half the time. I attribute this to the sugar. I feel bad for Piper's dog. He must be terrified of us. Probably everything else too. Hopefully the next time I'll check in is tomorrow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Update #4: I can't sleep. I just keep imagining spiders crawling over me, and I'm stuck in this sleeping bag. It just makes me feel claustrophobic. It's probably 3 AM and Percy's still awake. How can I tell? Because every 20 minutes he just asks these random deep questions. He's woken both Piper and Jason up, and I think Piper hit him in the face with a pillow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"For example: "Why do we only have one moon?" "shUT UP PERCY" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Could you cause a hydra to die from having all it's heads choke on donuts?" 'percy, that isn't even a valid question" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And then Piper's dog that she just had to bring along (Sammy?) barks every so often. I think I'm going to try and sleep now. Again. Annabeth out. (Haha that was so lame Percy would approve)/p 


End file.
